Magician of the Circus
by nabmiles
Summary: Sirkus, pesulap, dan pengagumnya. circus!AU [untuk #kuromomoweek day 5: AU]


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. untuk **kuromomoweek** _day_ 5: AU. entri kedua; circus!AU

Warn: (1) latar sirkus!au nggak jelas; nggak saya jabarin penuh karena sayanya juga bingung :/ #plok. Cocoknya berbau western, tapi pengetahuan saya yang minim dan tenggang waktu mepet jadi saya bikin apa adanya. Yang paling penting: bukan Jepang. Mau dianggap western nggak masalah—sejujurnya cuma/? kurang deskripsinya aja kalau mau begitu. Dan ... nama Kuroko-Momoi nihon abis pula== /tengkurep

(2) sesungguhnya terinspirasi dari kuroshitsuji waktu sirkus arc(?) (yang ada Baron Kelvin itu lho), jadi sebenernya saya bakal senang kalau anda bayangin berdasar latar itu :'3

(3) less dialogue

* * *

Ia mendengar tepuk tangan dan seru-seruan berintonasi ceria tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sekumpulan anak kecil yang tengah bersenda-gurau, begitulah dugaannya kala melintasi gang di mana pekik-pekik kagum dan menyenangkan itu terdengar—seperti di dekat sana. Tapak sepatunya yang belum seberapa jauh terhenti kala mendengar satu seruan kecil.

"Sulap yang hebat!"

Manik mata membesar, dia menoleh ke belakang, memandang mulut gang yang baru saja terlewati. Antara ragu dan praduga yang melesati benak, dia sudah melangkah menyusuri gang tersebut. Menuju sumber suara. Gegas menggema seiring detak jantung meningkat.

_"Sulap yang hebat!"_

Apa mungkin….

* * *

**Magician of the Circus**

_a _Kuroko no Basuke _fanfiction_ _by _nabmiles. _No profit taken._

.

* * *

Lelaki itu adalah seorang pesulap.

Dengan topi sulap hitam melingkupi surai biru muda, tato garis melengkung ditemani tebar titik dan bintang sedemikian rupa menghias area mata kanan menimbulkan kesan magis nan misterius, tuksedo hitam sarat garis biru putih pada kerah dan ujung lengan (yang merupakan kemeja di balik jas), sepatu hitam, dan tongkat sulap hitam-putih.

Momoi pertama melihat pesulap itu dari deret kursi satu tenda merah-kuning sirkus yang ia tonton. Ia tak pernah berpikir untuk menghadiri pertunjukkan warna-warni di mana berbagai atraksi berputar mengundang decak kagum seperti itu, Momoi datang karena sodoran tiket dari seorang kerabat. Kepalang menerima, kenapa tak hadir sekalian? Maka di sinilah sang gadis bersurai merah jambu—duduk di salah satu kursi di deret tingkat tujuh.

Sirkus itu adalah sirkus keliling yang selalu disambut keramaian dan antusias di setiap parade kedatangan mereka. Penuh oleh orang-orang berkeahlian menakjubkan untuk bermain di udara hanya berbekal seorang _partner_ dan dua tumpuan pada dua pasang tali, menaruh seimbang di atas tipis bilah kayu, bermain bersama api, menaklukkan bintang buas, memutar bilah _juggling_ di atas sepeda roda satu, dan segudang atraksi mencengangkan bahkan dari bocah.

Bagi bibinya yang memberi tiket, adalah hal bagus bagi nona muda seperti Momoi untuk menyaksikan pertunjukkan menarik seperti itu.

Kini, atensi Momoi tersedot penuh untuk seorang pesulap di tengah sana. Pesulap yang baru saja mengisi ruang tenda ini dengan kepak-kepak merpati putih entah dari mana, membalik realita menjadi bongkah pertunjukkan berbumbu trik, mengelabuhi penglihatan ratusan pasang mata untuk menukar dengan halusinasi. Begitu halus dan teratur, sarat kejutan dan misterius. Bahana tepuk tangan terarah padanya; sosok biru muda yang tak menunjukkan pandangan semenjak di arena. Decak kagum pada Master Trik segera berganti untuk penampilan selanjutnya—akrobat udara.

Di kala perhatian orang-orang telah teralih pada harmoni pasangan anak perempuan dan laki-laki (bocah, mereka masih bocah) di tengah lincah gerak tari mereka membelah udara, pikiran Momoi justru tercurah pada pesulap biru muda tadi. Pertunjukkan yang disuguhkan membuat Momoi sungguh terpesona—amat halus dan cerdik. Sajian berikut dan berikut hanya terpindai pada netra _fuchsia_ tanpa tercerna benar. Pada akhirnya rasa penasaran menggugah tungkai si gadis untuk bergerak.

Ia pergi ke luar, langkah diambil seiring manik _fuchsia_ mencari-cari. Nihil ditambah anggota sirkus tak dapat ditemui semudah itu—kesibukan masih menunggu mereka. Momoi menatap ujung sepatu, menimbang sesaat sebelum mengambil langkah pulang. Menyia-nyiakan sisa pertunjukkan yang masih mengantri giliran.

Dalam hati berjanji, esok dia akan datang lagi.

.

Kali kelima Momoi menyambangi tenda pertunjukkan (yang selalu ramai), kali kelima pula pesulap pemikat atensinya menunjukkan diri bersama rona-rona sulap berbeda di tiap hari. Sedikit pun tak terbersit rasa bosan pada benak Momoi—dia justru selalu menanti. Keberadaan pria pesulap bersurai biru muda itu, adalah alasan dia berada di sana.

Merupakan kali kelima pula Momoi hanya bisa memandang sang pesulap (yang dua bola matanya tersembunyi pinggir topi hitam setia memahkota helai imitasi warna langit) dari bangku penonton. Barang satu kali Momoi belum pernah menjumpa sosok itu di arena luar tenda-tenda sirkus. Mungkin ada di tenda anggota sirkus—Momoi menghibur hati kecil yang kecewa. Entah karena apa ia ingin bertemu sang pesulap. Sekedar bertukar kata atau apapun untuk mengungkapkan kekagumannya, dan—

—melihat netra tersembunyi itu.

* * *

Momoi membelok, mengambil beberapa langkah lagi untuk mencapai mulut gang yang tersambung ke jalan lain. Ia menoleh sekeliling—orang-orang berjalan, kereta kuda melintas—dari mana suara tadi?

"Coba sekali lagi, Tuan Pesulap!"

Matanya membesar. Cepat ia toleh arah kanan disusul tapak kaki menjejak kembali. Di benak hanya terlintas satu: tentang seorang pesulap, dulu.

* * *

Sungguh, Momoi tak tahu angin apa yang membawa keberuntungan padanya hari ini—namun apa pun itu, dia menyukai. Sekaligus merutuk diri.

Di tengah-tengah pertunjukkan sirkus yang berlangsung, mendadak kepalanya pening. Memutuskan mencari udara segar, ia beranjak dari tempat duduk dan pergi ke luar tenda. Meninggalkan riuh-rendah aksi-aksi di belakang, menyapa langit malam berkawan hembus angin, menyimpan banyak-banyak oksigen di paru-paru. Iriss bergulir mencari satu area yang dapat dipakai duduk seraya bertanya-tanya mengapa ia pusing mendadak.

Pandangan gadis itu menumbuk satu balok beton tinggi—melangkah menghampiri lalu duduk. Membiarkan fokus jatuh pada lutut, ia menunduk hingga helai-helai merah jambu berayun menyapu sisi wajah. Jemari memijat lamat—berharap dapat menghilangkan pusing—sebelum sesuatu terasa mengaliri hidungnya, merambati filtrum. Momoi buru-buru menyentuh dengan pinggir jemari. Mendapati merah tercetak membuat kesah lolos dari mulut.

Baiklah, sesungguhnya dia merasa tak begitu sehat hari ini—pandangannya agak berbayang ditambah badan yang sedikit lemas. Akan tetapi Momoi tak peduli dan kukuh menghadiri pertunjukkan sirkus ini; demi melihat sang pesulap biru muda. Entah apa yang membalik akal sehatnya. Momoi hanya ingin melihat bagaimana sosok penuh tipu daya sarat kejutan itu bersanding di panggung bersama permainannya, mengamati gerak-gerik mengulas trik penghasil seolah sihir yang begitu tenang dan apik. Momoi terpesona, singkat saja. Sangat sederhana untuk membuatnya tak absen hadir setelah kedatangan pertama (yang merupakan hari perdana pula kelompok sirkus itu menetap sementara. Sebelum kembali bertualang).

Gerak menyeka Momoi dihentikan satu suara rendah menyapa. "Kaubutuh sapu tangan?"

Momoi mengalih pandang ke samping, helai sapu tangan terlipat rapi dalam ulur satu tangan masuk ke jangkau visi. Iris berkedip skeptis. "Eh—"

"Tidak apa. Sepertinya kau lebih memperlukan ini."

Terdesak gerak darah yang terus mengalir, diraihnya kain halus itu, menyeka filtrum sedikit canggung. "A-Aah, terima kasih."

Kelebat biru muda—sepersekian detik sebelum stilus otak sang gadis tersadar. Ia mengangkat kepala cepat-cepat. Jangan bilang—

Sosok dalam balutan tuksedo hitam dengan kemeja putih bergaris biru, sepasang sarung tangan putih, dan topi hitam tinggi memahkota juta helai biru muda; ada disana; beberapa meter dari tempat Momoi duduk. Sontak perempuan tersebut berdiri, membawa kaki melangkah ke arah _sang pesulap_ (ya, pesulap. Pesulap itu) yang selama ini ia kagumi dari baris kursi penonton—yang ia yakin berada di _dekat_nya baru saja.

"Tunggu!"

Momoi tak mengerti mengapa sang pesulap begitu cepat mengambil jarak di tengah langkah teratur itu.

"Permisi—" sapu tangan lepas dari jemari Momoi, jatuh menghinggapi baris rumput. Ia membungkuk untuk meraih kilat. Namun ketika menengadah kembali, sosok biru muda telah raib. Ketika Momoi menyusul ke posisi terakhir sang pesulap berada, ia dapati persimpangan di sana; jalan di antara tenda berhias beberapa orang tengah melihat-lihat kompleks sirkus. Cahaya menerangi.

Momoi meremas kepalan tangan, mengeluh mengapa dirinya tak berpikir untuk melihat orang yang memberi sapu tangan. Padahal itu refleks kebanyakan orang. Dia sungguh yakin pemberi sapu tangan ini adalah pesulap _itu_, mengingat kelebat biru yang dilihatnya. Sekali lagi, Momoi mengutuk diri. Bisa saja tadi adalah satu-satunya kesempatan bersua dengan si pesulap.

Dia melirik sapu tangan biru muda (ah, seperti si pesulap) di tangan. Ada sulam huruf 'K' di satu sudut.

.

Esok ia datang, menyaksikan pertunjukkan, bergabung bersama para penonton memindai arena, terpesona lagi dan lagi (sulap, selalu sulap), mencoba berdiam di tempat kemarin (mengharap kebetulan?) namun sang master trik tak menyambangi. (Tentu saja.)

Momoi sudah berbicara pada ketua kelompok sirkus—yang bernama panggung Joker, menanyakan si pesulap. Ia hanya ingin mengungkap kagum, sungguh, tak lebih. Ia menjumpa beberapa orang (meski kebanyakan anak-anak belia) dapat menemui anggota pertunjukkan lain, semestinya hal yang sama pun berlaku untuk keinginan Momoi bertemu sang biru.

"Maaf, dia sedang tak di sini. Maafkan kami."

"Lalu, di mana?"

"Ah. Pesulap kami memang sering menghilang. Karena itu ia bernama panggung Shadow."

Momoi tahu, begitu pula nama 'The Phantom' untuk judul penampilan sulapnya.

"Apa aku bisa menemuinya lain kali?"

"… Entahlah. Kau bisa mencoba datang lain waktu." Joker tersenyum, pamit ketika Momoi memutuskan mengakhiri percakapan.

.

Keberuntungan memihaknya. Lain waktu tak memakan jangkau lama. Sehari setelah percakapan dengan Joker (atau tepat esok hari), Momoi menemukan Shadow—sang pesulap biru.

Ini merupakan hari kesembilan dan Momoi mulai bertanya-tanya tidakkah ia merasa jenuh. Ibunya bahkan sudah menegur perihal rutinitas meninggalkan rumah setiap malam di sembilan hari ini ("Momoi, kurangi kegiatanmu."). Akan tetapi, tidak. Momoi terlalu sayang untuk melewatkan aksi pesulap favoritnya barang sehari saja—dan ya, ia tidak bosan. Bahkan walau sang penjaga loket dan sejumlah anggota sampai hapal rupanya ("Hei, anda datang lagi." "Malam, Nona Merah Muda." "Satu tiket lagi di kursi biasa?"—lihat, bahkan ia mendapat tempat duduk yang hampir selalu sama).

Untuk hari kesembilan ini, Momoi memilih datang lebih awal demi mendapat tempat incaran yang lain dari hari-hari lalu—depan.

"Nona tidak di tempat biasa? Baris ketujuh deret limabelas?"

"Aa, tidak," Momoi tersenyum. "Aku sedang ingin di depan, untuk itu aku datang lebih awal, haha."

"Baiklah," si penjaga loket memproses sesuatu di balik bilik. Satu tiket berwarna keemasan terulur. "Selamat menikmati pertunjukkan. Tidak keberatan menunggu? Masih setengah jam lagi, nona."

"Aku bisa menunggu," Momoi meraih lembar tiket, tersenyum lagi dan meninggalkan loket kecil itu. Apa yang akan ia perbuat selagi menunggu?

.

Tongkat hitam-putih tak seberapa itu terayun—diayunkan—dengan halus di tengah jeda waktu satu lemparan gulungan putih ke atas. Ketika ujung putih tongkat tiba di akhir jalur parabola yang dihasilkan, gulungan putih yang tengah mencapai ujung lambungan bereaksi; gerak tercipta padanya. Menimbulkan napas-napas tertahan diakibatkan terkejut—gulungan itu hanya perkamen biasa—yang kini mulai berubah menjadi sepasang sayap.

_Sayap?_

Lima ekor burung berbulu putih bersih sebagai wujud baru segulung perkamen. Seru penuh kagum mengudara dalam tenda besar—pun ditambah burung-burung tersebut terbang melesat di atas bangku penonton, dalam gerakan cepat meninggalkan helai-helai bulu putih nan indah (tidak, itu bukan bulu sang burung, berbeda) sepanjang jejak.

_Flap flap flap flap flap_—–kepak, kepak, dan kepak sayap hingga lima ekor makhluk bersayap putih menghilang begitu saja (seperti ilusi) dalam siram bulu-bulu indah yang mengimitasi warna kapas. Lenyap dari pandangan tanpa seorang pun mengerti—bagaimana mata mereka bisa kehilangan padahal terus mengikuti kepak demi kepakan bentang sayapnya.

Lagi, dalam ruang penuh saput hujan putih itu, decak dan loroh takjub terlontar. Tangan-tangan terulur meraih helaian bulu putih yang mulai merendah diri. Ada sorot penuh kagum pada netra orang-orang.

Momoi menengadah pula, memindai hujan putih di sekeliling sebelum mengangkat jemari. Meraih satu yang menghampiri. _Lembut sekali_, pikir Momoi seraya menyentuhkan helai tersebut pada pipi. Dia kembali menatap panggung di mana sang biru muda bertopi masih berdiri—kini menyimpan tongkatnya di balik punggung lalu membungkuk sebagai akhir pertunjukkan sulap memukau barusan. Riuh tepuk tangan menyambut kepiawaian.

Momoi tentu saja turut, senyum mematri raut. Lagi. Kapan dia dapat berhenti terpukau, terpesona pada pesulap ini? Alasan mengambil tempat di baris paling depan pun karena dia ingin berada lebih dekat dengan si Master Trik, melihat lebih jelas sosok dalam aksi-aksi indah dan memukau yang ia kagumi. Tak lebih dari menyaksikan lebih dekat—

—eh?

Netra Momoi mengerjap. Setengah terkesiap. Senyum si gadis memudar perlahan bebarengan gerak tangan mengadu satu sama lain ikut terhenti.

Apa—apa sekejap tadi—

—pesulap itu balas tersenyum padanya?

Apa sekejap barusan—ia melihat manik di balik topi hitam itu menatap_nya_? Ditemani samar kurva untuk_nya_ pula?

Momoi menyentuh bibir. Skeptis bercampur harap. Ia mengikuti gerak punggung itu menjauh, menjauh, menjauh, hingga lenyap di balik tirai.

_Biru?_

.

Momoi tak ingin bermimpi melihat sang pesulap biru muda di sana.

Berdiri beberapa meter darinya, dalam posisi menyamping pada Momoi hingga si merah jambu dapat menangkap visualisasi Sang Master Trik bernama panggung Shadow dari sisi tersebut.

Tuksedo hitam dengan kemeja putih garis biru menyembul, sarung tangan putih, dan terutama—topi hitam di genggaman, yang berarti tak ada penghalang bagi juta helai rambut dan keping iris. Shadow memegang topi hitamnya di kedua tangan, nampak mengamati sesuatu di sana.

Raut yang datar dan tenang, postur santai namun berkesan siaga, kelopak mata merendah pada objek di tangan, surai melambai pelan disepuh angin malam.

Sang pesulap, Shadow yang ia kagumi, dalang dari The Phantom, alasannya tak pernah absen hadir di sirkus meriah ini—sungguh ada di sana. Berdiri di gang antara dua tenda sirkus (meriah, masih meriah) hanya sekian langkah dari Momoi.

Mulut Momoi kaku untuk terbuka, walau begitu ada gumam yang lolos. _Shadow…?_

Shadow mendengar. Ia menoleh, membuat Momoi merasakan ketegangan dan luap rasa tak terjabar kala manik _fuchsia_-nya lebur dalam netra biru muda. Walau hanya lampu di sekitar tenda sebagai penerang, Momoi dapat meraba betapa dalam dan jernih tatap sorot tersebut.

"Halo." Diikuti suara rendah yang sopan.

Biru. Mata yang selalu tersimpan dari visi orang-orang itu mencetak warna biru—_cerulean_ di baliknya.

* * *

Langkah-langkah setengah berlari itu terhenti hanya beberapa meter di depan sekerumun kecil anak-anak belia mengelilingi sesuatu. Seru kagum sarat polos dan binar cerah tanda terhibur, napas Momoi tercekat kala mengetahui pusat dari kerumunan sejumlah bocah tersebut.

Seseorang yang berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan anak-anak. Momoi tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena terhalang, namun biru muda sebagai mahkota surai….

Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi kedua kelereng kontras bertemu. Tampaknya _pemuda_ yang mendapat perhatian berkat gerak-gerik tangan memainkan sesuatu menyadari kehadirah seorang merah jambu yang mengerah pandang.

Manik _fuchsia_ membesar. Ragam bias ekspresi bercampur, paling dominan terhenyak. Batin menggema _hei, apa ini mimpi?_

Biru. Biru yang dalam, jernih, dan teduh.

_Biru yang itu._

* * *

"Kuroko."

Mereka duduk bersisian di balok beton tinggi tempo hari. Biru muda dan merah jambu tersaput suram malam, memudarkan warna pada limpah samar berkas sang bulan. Riuh-rendah dalam tenda masih terdengar—tanda tirai pertunjukkan masih aktif bergerak.

Momoi menganggukkan kepala. Dua tangannya terletak di sisi tubuh hingga bahu bergedik naik sedikit. "Momoi."

Binar gembira dan terkesan mengisi ruang-ruang kelereng _fuchsia_ si gadis. Sungguh, ia masih tak dapat percaya apa yang terjadi—di kala memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar tenda (berbaur bersama sejumlah orang yang mencari udara segar pula) dan tanpa maksud melewati satu gang diapit jejer tenda-tenda lebih kecil, ia mendapati sang pesulap—Kuroko—berada di sana. Tak ada hal lain yang lebih penting selain meminta sedikit waktu untuk suatu hal yang diinginkan Momoi sedari dulu: berbicara dengannya.

"Aku … sangat kagum dengan sulap milikmu," Momoi memulai, memutuskan tak membuang waktu lebih lama lagi. (Cukup sudah kesempatan melayang sia-sia saat itu.) Ia memendar senyum dan melanjutkan. "Sangat indah. Halus. Cerdik sekali. Hal yang sudah lama tidak kulihat di sini—sebuah sirkus dan pertunjukkan sulap."

"Terima kasih," Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Menunggu kelanjutan.

"Kau tahu, Tuan Pesulap," Momoi tertawa kecil kala mengucap dua frase barusan. "Aku benar-benar terpesona pada sulap yang kausuguhkan. Aku sangat kagum, aku menyukainya! Dan … jujur saja, itu alasanku selalu datang kemari. Untuk melihat pertunjukkan sulapmu. Aah, apa aku terlalu banyak bicara?"

"Tidak, aku senang mendengar ada yang menikmati permainan sulapku, terima kasih," Kuroko menanggapi sopan. Ia menarik napas. "Nona Momoi, aku tahu kau selalu datang setiap hari sejak pembukaan perdana sirkus ini. Aku selalu melihatmu di salah satu bangku penonton, duduk tenang mengamati atraksi demi atraksi."

"Eh—bagaimana bisa?" Momoi mengerutkan kening. "Apa karena warna rambutku yang mencolok?" Dia menebak langsung—banyak orang berkata demikian.

"Itu termasuk salah satu alasan," Kuroko melanjutkan. Raut datar nan tenang tak berubah. "Warna yang jarang ditemui di sini. Tapi, bukan karena itu. Aku terbiasa mengamati sekitar—dan dari ratusan pengunjung yang hadir, hanya Nona Momoi saja yang tak pernah absen hadir barang satu kali. Aku sempat heran mengapa—apa kau tidak merasa bosan. Dan mendengar ceritamu barusan, aku sangat tersanjung."

Momoi tersenyum. Sedikit tersipu mendapati pesulap kekagumannya itu ternyata—_juga_ menyadari keberadaannya. Detik berikutnya dia menyadari sesuatu, mengadu kepalan tangan ke telapak tangan yang lain. "Ah, aku ingat!" Si gadis merogoh saku. Mengeluarkan lembar saputangan terlipat rapi yang tersimpan baik di sana. Dia mengulurkan pada Kuroko yang mengerti. "Sudah kucuci bersih. Terima kasih." Diterima dengan anggukan kecil.

Di hari kesembilan penantian Momoi, harap bertukar kata itu terwujud.

.

"Malam, Nona Momoi."

"Aah—malam, Tuan Kuroko!"

.

"Kaudatang lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, aku baik! Aku harap kau juga."

.

"Sulap tadi juga mencengangkan! Aku harap aku bisa menebak triknya~"

"Cobalah. Sesungguhnya sederhana."

.

"Aah—terima kasih sudah mengajariku, Tuan Pesulap! Ini menyenangkan sekali!"

"Sama-sama. Memang sedikit rumit, tapi sering-sering lah berlatih, kau pasti bisa. Aku bisa mengajari beberapa yang cukup sederhana."

.

"Hmm, di mana Tuan Kuroko belajar trik-trik semacam ini?"

"Banyak. Memperhatikan, atau ajaran rekan. Aku sudah melakukannya sejak kecil."

"Wow, hebat!"

.

Hari kesepuluh, mereka bertemu lagi di tempat yang sama. Hanya duduk sembari bertukar percakapan tak berarti, tentu saja setelah pertunjukkan The Phantom berakhir.

Hingga hari berikut, berikut, dan berikut—Momoi harap, pertemuan itu dapat berlangsung seterusnya. Dia hanya merasa nyaman di sana, bersama pesulap yang telah menggugah bongkah hatinya. Ditemani berkas bulan, obrolan-obrolan ringan, ceria dan bariton datar melantun-lantun—tanpa diketahui siapapun, meninggalkan sejuta kesan di hati kecil Momoi.

.

_Akan tetapi, akhir dari pertemuan adalah perpisahan, bukan begitu?_

.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di sini."

Sederet kalimat itu terucap dengan tenang. Momoi mengerjap, menoleh ke samping di mana Kuroko duduk (lagi, di tempat itu, setelah pertunjukkan) sembari menengadah pada langit malam. "—Eh?"

"Hari ini terakhir kali aku berada di kota ini, Nona Momoi," Kuroko mengulang. Ia menatap sepasang _fuchsia_ di sisi yang tengah melebar tak percaya. Apa ia membaca tidak rela di sana?

"Tu-tunggu. Kenapa?" Momoi tak dapat menahan kecewa tergurat pada ekspresi dan nada suaranya barusan. _Terakhir?_

"Sirkus ini menetap di satu daerah selama enambelas hari," Kuroko menjelaskan. "Dan sekarang adalah hari keenam belas. Selesai pertunjukkan nanti, kami akan berbenah dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke kota lain."

"Oh … begitu?" si merah jambu mengalih pandang, mendadak tertarik pada hampar kain yang menutupi lutut. "Jadi, ini hari terakhir Tuan Kuroko bermain sulap?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Kuroko menjawab. Sepintas membuat Momoi mendera sedikit harap, tapi—"Aku selalu bermain sulap. Tapi jika di sini, ya, ini terakhir kali."

_Terakhir kali bermain di hadapanku._

Iris Momoi meredup. "Aah …"

_Hari terakhir dapat bertemu di sini?_

(Hei, sejak kapan ia begitu menyukai saat-saat bertukar kata bersama sang pesulap biru muda?)

Momoi menggigit bibir, menelan gumpal kecewa yang tanpa permisi mengusik benaknya. Kenapa dia begitu lugu? Tentu saja—ini adalah sirkus terkenal yang bertualang dari satu destinasi ke destinasi lain, tentu saja ada saat di mana mereka harus pindah dan mengunjungi kota tujuan lain. Mereka akan disambut dengan meriahnya, menetap beberapa lama, dan kembali pindah. Pindah dan pindah, terus begitu.

Harusnya dia ingat, bahwa sudah cukup lama kelompok sirkus besar ini menggelar tempat di sini. Kenapa dia bisa lupa?

Sang gadis menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir pikirannya yang mulai membentuk ketidak relaan. Tapi, tak dapat dipungkiri, dia _memang_ tidak rela.

Membayangkan hari berlalu tanpa suguhan sulap indah itu, tanpa interaksi sederhana bersama sang pesulap biru—

"Kapan kalian berbenah?"

"… Sekarang," Kuroko mengerling arloji di pergelangan tangan. Sedikit merasa bersalah menyadari perubahan ekspresi perempuan di sampingnya itu. Ya, ia sadar tentang Momoi yang selalu hadir setiap hari, yang selalu mengamati dan memuji rangkai sulapnya dari bangku penonton, yang bahkan tetap datang walau tengah tidak sehat, yang saat itu memindah tempat di baris paling depan untuk menyaksikan aksinya lebih dekat—dia dapat membaca semua itu, karena dia pembaca situasi yang cukup baik. Kuroko sering mengamati, dan menyimpulkan banyak hal yang terlewat oleh perhatian banyak orang.

Dia dapat pula meraba ketulusan Momoi dalam menikmati sulap-sulapnya, mengurai interaksi lewat percakapan dengannya di sini, membicarakan ragam hal tak begitu penting. Ekspresi gadis itu mencerminkan semuanya.

Kini, Kuroko dapat melihat kekecewaan terpatri nyata di raut Momoi—yang disebabkan kata-katanya barusan.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi," Kuroko mempertemukan alas sepatu hitam dengan lembar permadani rumput. Meraih topi yang diletakan di sisi ia duduk dan memantuk dengan kepala. "Sampai—"

Sebelum ucapan itu selesai, jemari Momoi terulur dan dengan cepat meraih lengan jasnya, mencubit sebagian kecil, menahannya untuk pergi. Helai merah jambu jatuh berteman kepala menunduk.

_Jangan pergi, Tuan Pesulap_—

Kuroko diam sejenak melihatnya, sebelum menyapa puncak kepala sang gadis dengan telapak tangan, membuat gadis itu menengadah. _Fuchsia _lebur dalam _cerulean_. Sang pesulap tersenyum lembut.

"Maafkan aku. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Telapak tangan terulur di hadapan sang merah jambu, jemari bersaput sarung tangan putih bergerak; memanifestasikan sehelai bulu putih nan indah—seperti waktu itu, namun kali ini _sangat _indah. Momoi tertegun—helai sayap itu seolah disodorkan padanya. Tanpa sadar dia meraih helai itu dalam genggaman; lamat.

"Sampai jumpa." Kuroko tersenyum untuk terakhir kali sebelum berbalik, mengambil langkah ditemani sepatu hitam teratur menjejak. Meninggalkan Momoi yang terdiam memandangi punggungnya sarat pandang bisu nan sendu, bersama helai putih sebagai kenang perpisahan dalam rengkuh jemari.

Ketika gadis itu seolah tersadar, ia memaksa kaki menyusul sosok yang masih terlihat di sana—tapi kemudian raib dari jangkau visinya. Momoi mencapai tempat terakhir sang pesulap berada, menoleh sekeliling cepat untuk mencari—namun seperti dulu, Kuroko hilang begitu saja.

_Kali ini, hingga entah kapan._

Momoi menatap helai bulu putih di tangannya, terjatuh pada lutut, rinai air mata luruh memburami kosong kelereng _fuchsia_.

.

_Hei, pesulap itu telah pergi._

.

_"… Sampai jumpa lagi."_

.

_Di satu sudut, sang pesulap menoleh ke belakang._

_._

* * *

"Halo, Nona Momoi," Kuroko bangkit berdiri, beralih dari sorot cerah penuh harap kerumun anak-anak kecil di sekitarnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk celana bagian lutut yang sedari tadi digunakan menumpu berat badan selagi melakukan pertunjukkan sulap kecil-kecilan sebagai bentuk penghiburan sekumpulan anak belia ini. Hanya berbekal tongkat hitam diapit putih pada kedua ujung dan setumpuk kartu, lihatlah pendar ceria yang terukir pada raut-raut polos dan menyenangkan itu.

Dia menoleh ke samping, membawa sosok perempuan bersurai merah jambu—yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya beberapa langkah di sana. "Lama tak bertemu."

Momoi menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan, antara mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri atau memilih ingkar.

Ya, dialah Kuroko, sang pesulap di tengah baur sebuah sirkus ternama nan menakjubkan, pesulap yang hanya dapat ia sua delapan hari dan kemudian menghilang—meninggalkan Momoi dengan kekaguman-kekaguman yang belum sempat ia ucap seluruhnya, pemilik helai sayap putih nan indah yang disimpannya baik-baik di dalam kamar—agar ia dapat senantiasa mengingat sosok penuh tipu daya itu beserta sejuta kejutan suguhannya—

"Kuroko—Tuan Pesulap?" ia berbisik kecil.

Senyum tipis sang biru terulur. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

**fin**

* * *

a/n: fiuh. udah lama nggak nulis sebanyak ini. fic kuromomoweek yang saya garap paling lama, di tengah ujian yang makin dekat (NOOOOOOO) dan detlen mepet dan saya stres bagi waktu—pokoknya ini yang paling nguras tenaga deh, lega hular bizaza begitu selese /crais

nah, gimana? latarnya nggak jelas ya jaman kapan? _as I've said _sebenernya terinspirasi dari kuroshitsuji waktu sirkus arc(?), jadi sebenernya saya bakal senang kalau anda bayangin berdasar latar itu :'3 maaf atas segala ketidakberesan ini. saya kerjain setengah panik gara-gara udah h-1 nggak kelar juga tapi akhirnya selesai—ah sudahlah. pokoknya, silahkan kasih tahu keanehan-keanehan dan yang nggak pas di sini, saya terima senang hati 8''D

nb: tolong kasih saya masukan ini genrenya apa orz


End file.
